<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning In You by melancholymango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010413">Drowning In You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango'>melancholymango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Extremely Horny Content, Hand Jobs, Inhuman Biology, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mershark Keith (Voltron), Mershark Lance (Voltron), Mersharks have TWO dicks!!, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance swims ahead, a feral grin on his face as he dips and dives between craggy rock outcroppings and thick forests of seaweed. His fins glide through the water as effortlessly as a bird’s wings in the sky, any possible resistance negated by the smooth slippery skin. He’s fast, even for a shark, he was the fastest in his entire clutch of seven pups. That’s working in his advantage today, as his pursuer is particularly relentless, following him determinedly despite the obvious difference in their speeds.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>two horny shark boyfriends sneak off to a secluded cove, whatever could they be planning to do to pass the time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!! It's been a minute but I'm coming back at you with another monsterfucking story hehe. There aren't really any warnings for this one beyond what's tagged, but just a biology heads up: mersharks have hemipenes (aka two dicks) that are kept inside the body and extend for reproduction. And, because I wanted to do something different than the standard "they have both a vagina and penis"... they fuck each other in the dick pouch listen idk man u signed up for monsterfucking and THIs is what u get</p>
<p>i have no shame, i am but a small horny hermit int he mountains</p>
<p>this story is dedicated to the LOVELY Luscena who asked me to write it (@Luscena_nsfw on twitter) and also @spankedkeith on twitter  because they wrote a nsfw thread about this double horny mershark idea first so all credits go to them!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance swims ahead, a feral grin on his face as he dips and dives between craggy rock outcroppings and thick forests of seaweed. His fins glide through the water as effortlessly as a bird’s wings in the sky, any possible resistance negated by the smooth slippery skin. He’s fast, even for a shark, he was the fastest in his entire clutch of seven pups. That’s working in his advantage today, as his pursuer is particularly relentless, following him determinedly despite the obvious difference in their speeds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been at least an hour now, the moon is far higher in the sky than when this chase started if the streaks filtering through the water tell him anything. He doesn’t rely on only light to navigate though, he’s focused more on the currents and temperature of the water as he continues ahead, determined to reach his goal before the shark behind him grows close enough to nip at his tailfins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are placed flat to his sides as his core does all the work, angling gracefully through the water, tail flowing behind. As the water grows shallower, the temperature lifts, the waves growing weaker around him. The moonlight is bright here, bright enough that he can make out the entire ocean floor, every rock and shell half-submerged in the sand. He even spots a few fish that he’d be tempted to go off-course to hunt for a quick snack, if it weren’t for the fact he can hear the water sloshing behind him as the bulky figure of his assailant charges through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t have time to spare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance swims hard, fins working overtime, even flailing his arms out for support as he breaches the water’s surface in a smooth jump and then lands with a far less graceful thud in the sand of the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he starts counting the seconds on his webbed fingers, grinning maniacally with each new finger that lifts. It’s a grand total of six seconds later that Keith breaks the surface, looking far less than pleased, face set in a tight scowl as he collapses onto the beach next to the other mershark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting slower, darling.” Lance tells him then, purposely rubbing salt into the wound. Keith snaps in his direction, chomping down on a mouthful of air. Lance sticks his tongue out at him, slipping it past the sharp points of his teeth. With a disgruntled growl, Keith collapses into the sand, his dark hair a halo around his head. Lance admires the muscles in his back, the shine of the moonlight against the scales lining his massive tail. He bites his lip consideringly until he feels the first drops of blood well up to the surface, at which point his tongue darts to clean up the mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re not</span>
  <em>
    <span> normally</span>
  </em>
  <span> this competitive, not when they’re both aware that Lance has always been the faster of the two, and that Keith is the stronger. They</span>
  <em>
    <span> like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that their skills complement each other, it makes them a perfect hunting duo, they fit together as partners better than most mated pairs in the ocean. It has nothing to do with them and everything to do with the season.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hormones and tensions run high in the spring, when the better part of the ocean is</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to produce the next generation. As two alpha males, they have no risk of bringing any pups into their lives, but that doesn’t mean they don’t still have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>urges</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Having another shark so close to their space, one that their body recognizes as a rival biologically, only seems to amplify that desire to prove themselves as worthy mates and sires. There is, however, one very simple solution to that problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A solution that requires a secluded cove in the late hours of the night… for privacy reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And also for safety reasons, because after being with Keith through a few seasons, Lance is </span>
  <em>
    <span>painstakingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware of how it’d end if some unfortunate soul stumbled upon them in the middle of their coupling. All sharp teeth and claws, the full bulk of Keith’s weight </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>could smother them. He’s fiercely protective of Lance during these months, it’s always hit him harder than it hits Lance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, Lance can’t help but notice the slight tremble to his shoulders, the way his tailfins keep lifting and slapping down against the sand like he can’t bring himself to stay still for longer than a second. And Lance would be lying to say it isn’t affecting him too by this point, staring at his frustrated mate after such a long swim to reach their designated sex cove (Keith gets particulary huffy when he refers to it as such, but when they only ever visit the cove to mate, what else should a person call it?).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you drag me all the way out here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stare at the stars</span>
  </em>
  <span> together or are we gonna fuck?” Keith asks as blunt as ever, almost like he can sense Lance’s gaze on him, or perhaps scent the shift of pheromones in the air. Lance shifts closer, tail sliding through the sand until it can wind around Keith’s, a teasing fleeting pressure before retreating just as quickly. Keith whines at the loss and Lance realizes then exactly how far gone he must be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stars are lovely tonight.” Lance muses, lying back in the sand to stare up at them. Beside him, Keith’s shifting, picking himself up onto his elbows so he can turn and stare in Lance’s direction. Lance catches his gaze, holds it, winks at him. “Really, Keith, you have such a single-track mind. It’s always about sex with you, isn’t it? I can’t take you anywhere anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, baby, I know.” Lance whispers sweetly, recognizing that unhinged tremor beneath the words and immediately regretting his teasing. He knows Keith is struggling already to control himself, to keep his hands to himself rather than reach out and</span>
  <em>
    <span> take</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not that Lance is terribly opposed to being taken, but it’s best to work up to that, to take the edge off with mouths and hands before they end up hurting each other with their lack of control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith blinks over at him, eyes heavily lidded, blatant lust pooling in those dark irises so hungrily that Lance feels inexplicably like a fish caught in the predator’s path. He swallows hard, uncertain whether he’s more apprehensive or excited for it to start. Once they get their hands on each other, it’ll be hours before they’re able to stop again, probably until daybreak at the earliest. “How do you need me first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something sparks in Keith’s eyes at that, intrigue so sharp that Lance feels breathless under the weight of his gaze. Keith drags that heavy stare down the length of Lance’s body, considering, desperate for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take Lance by surprise when Keith pounces before he replies verbally, that’s how he operates, a deeply impulsive individual. He settles on top of Lance with the weight of his body, pressing skin to skin, nuzzling his face into the hollow of Lance’s throat and breathing him in deeply. Lance shivers beneath him, painstakingly aware of the hot, wet pressure of Keith’s cocks pressed between their stomachs, already fully extended from their internal slit and standing at their full size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… stay like this. Lie there and look pretty beneath me, let me look at you.” Keith’s voice breaks around the weight of his words and Lance nods his head rapidly, eager to agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance props himself up on his elbows and looks down the line of their bodies, to where Keith is starting to rock his hips forward, tail sliding wetly against Lance’s while those twin cocks rut against the body beneath them. Lance’s own cocks aren’t out yet, but it won’t take long with Keith’s rubbing across the smooth patch of scales concealing his opening, leaking thick pre-cum across the sensitive area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a filthy grind, Keith’s body bucking uselessly against him, trying and failing to find a willing hole to push into. It’ll be a while yet before Lance’s body can offer him that, but for now Keith seems to be getting off on the friction of humping him alone, the soft brown skin of his stomach shining in the moonlight with the amount of pearlescent seed already shining there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you get off on chasing me.” Lance muses, wondering if Keith’s cocks were out the entire trip over, if the reason for his slow swimming had something to do with that. He must have guessed right, because Keith growls sharply above him in frustrated embarrassment, moving to nip at his shoulder to silence him. “Hey! No biting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an unrealistic request and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pitiful wide-eyed look Keith shoots up at him says it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Keith whines, hips still undulating against Lance’s, uselessly rutting against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance corrects himself, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Keith’s soft hair. “If you start with your teeth now, then I’ll be a mess by the time we’re done and you know it. Be gentle for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just want the whole damn ocean to know you’re mine, is that such a crime? To want to show someone as gorgeous as you off to the world? Don’t you want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lance?” Keith purrs, drilling his hips forward with determined accuracy, cocks repeatedly dragging over the softening skin of Lance’s opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I do, but not yet. It’s better to wait. The bloodlust will make it worse, Keith, we’re trying to help you calm down right now. Just wait.” Lance gasps out, his tone as placating as he can make it with his breathing growing shallow and quick, his own pleasure starting to build. His own cocks are finally filling out in anticipation for mating. He can feel how wet he is inside already, the slick slide of his cocks shifting against his opening, starting to unsheath only to be met with Keith’s own cocks thrusting against them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too much. Lance isn’t even fully hard yet, he’s nowhere near ready for the amount of friction that Keith’s rutting brings, two heavy cocks pushing between and around Lance’s own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his next shuddering buck forward, one of Keith’s cockheads catches on Lance’s loose and wet rim and slips inside. Lance cries out, arching up off the sand, in the same instance that Keith’s lesser brain takes over and he jerks helplessly forward to push deeper. There’s nowhere to go, Lance’s slit is still harboring his own hardening cocks, Keith can only really fuck into him the barest inch. Still, the grip of Lance’s fluttering walls, wet and warm, must give him more relief than grinding their bodies together had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith keeps fucking the space, far too tight and small to take him, but loose enough that it doesn’t cause Lance any discomfort. It’s just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blinding pleasure when his body’s too sensitive to take it yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, his saving grace is that Keith never lasts terribly long the first time around, not when he comes into it so pent up and close to the edge to begin with. His thick eyebrows are already knitting together in concentration, whether trying to push himself into his orgasm or hold off as long as he can, Lance isn’t sure. Either way, his hand in Keith’s hair tightens, grabbing a handful of the soft strands of raven black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, babe, the first one’s never that impressive anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Keith grunts out, baring his teeth in Lance’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keith, be a good mate and take care of me.” Lance knows it’s a dirty card to pull, but the truth is he’s not sure how much more he can take. His cocks aren’t even fully hard yet and he feels like he might be forced into an orgasm anyway, with the way Keith is fucking him in short, hard snaps of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the words leave Lance’s lips he knows he has Keith hook, line, sinker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He manages a couple more thrusts, cockhead bullying its way further into Lance’s slit, until he has half of one massive cock sheathed into the space inside Lance between his cocks, and then he</span>
  <em>
    <span> stills</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He goes terribly rigid, frozen in place, as his cock pulses hard once and then starts to spill inside of Lance’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith has never been vocal when he comes, not even in the throes of passion, nothing like Lance who screams and shouts his praise through the entire thing. Keith is limited to grunts and growls, low rumbling noises in his chest that claw their way past his lips no matter how he tries to mute them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Occasionally, like today, he allows a curse or two to spill out as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lance.” Keith gasps, like he’s been caught off guard by the amount of pleasure he’s drowning in as he comes. He shoots in heavy, thick pulses of cum that spill over within seconds and leak from Lance’s stretched and fucked-out opening. Cum slides down his scales into the sand and Lance would be disgusted, if he wasn’t also so turned on. His cocks are definitely hard now, aching where they’re drowning in Keith’s cum, so warm it almost hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Keith pulls out a moment later, Lance’s cocks immediately rise to attention outside of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, they pause to catch their breaths, staring at each other in that same wide-eyed way they had the very first time they decided to brave sex during mating season. It’s still shocking even now, the way their lust possesses them, reduces them to a baser animal need. Keith may be feeling a shred of relief now, but it won’t last long when his other cock is still standing hard and unsatisfied… and Lance is just barely entering into the haze of desire ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling any better?” Lance asks eventually, when his mind comes back to him enough to speak. Keith gives a humorless laugh, rolling off of him and collapsing on his back in the sand. He shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, maybe.” Keith offers, but he doesn’t sound convinced of the fact. His hand is already drifting down the length of his body, groping at his unsatisfied cock. Lance licks his lips, avidly watching as Keith strokes himself hard and fast, his grip tight around the slick cock. He brings himself to a quick finish, mostly because it’s clear that he’ll be needed to service Lance soon, and he wants to be as level headed as he can while he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Lance’s part, he watches Keith touch himself and feels a longing build deep within. His own cocks are so hard they’re straining, leaking pre-cum that runs down the ridges of his cocks in thick rivulets, pooling at their bases in the mess of cum Keith left behind. It’s obscene even still, wet and sticky, his slit fucked so loose that he can’t keep it inside no matter how he tries to work the muscles into clenching around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Keith comes again, Lance can’t help but whine, watching streaks of white shoot across his stomach before his hand can move to catch it. Even once he has his palm cupped around the head of his cock, there’s no containing the full extent of the spray, cum dripping between his fingers and down his wrist. Lance licks his lips hungrily, reaching down the line of his body to run his fingers through the mess of cum filling his needy hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith catches the movement, his eyes tuned in to every movement, putting those apex predator assets to work as he follows the slick squelch of Lance’s fingers each time they dip back inside of himself. He can’t bury them to the hilt with the webbing between them blocking the way, but he toys with the idea, with how nice it’d feel to take Keith’s cock now. With his own out of the way, there’s plenty of room inside of him, room enough to take both of Keith’s massive dripping cocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, fucking dripping my seed.” Keith’s speaks up suddenly and Lance jumps, eyes blown wide, mind reduced to thoughts of himself stuffed full of cock or his own buried into a warm and willing hole. Keith shifts closer, bringing his hand to Lance’s lips, who eagerly ducks forward to lick up the mess from his clawed fingertips. Keith chuckles. “Such a pretty little mate. Wish I could keep you like this, stuffed so full of me, wearing my claim with pride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance pulls off his hand with a moan, licking the remnants of cum from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me?” He asks, batting his eyelashes in Keith’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am touching you.” Keith argues, bringing his hand back to Lance’s mouth. And Lance takes it again, despite the whine of protest, beginning to lick and suck at his skin anew to swallow down every last drop of cum spilled outside of his hungry body. Keith preens, pride shining in his eyes. “Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you touch me now?” Lance asks, pulling back excitedly, tail slapping against the sand in a demand that he can’t help but make. Keith snickers, stretching his arms high above his head, before beginning to move down the sand, down Lance’s body. He places kisses across his chest, mindful of his teeth, lavishing Lance’s skin in careful attention the entire way down. From the curve of his neck, to the pebbled nipples on his chest, to the subtle muscles of his abdomen, and finally stopping where skin shifts into scales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be a little more specific?” Keith prompts again, being purposely difficult now that he’s slightly clearer headed. Lance has half a mind to remind him that he was kind the whole way through, that he kept his teasing to a minimum when he was taking care of Keith. That’s a whole lot of words though, and it’s a lot easier to just tell Keith what he</span>
  <em>
    <span> wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance manages, squirming against the sand below him, growing restless for some relief.  Something about the sheer desperation audible in Lance’s tone must kick Keith into action because he’s ducking down in an instant, mouth wide and eyes determined, and Lance panics at the last moment and grabs hold of a handful of his hair. He wrenches his head back up and Keith snarls, plainly agitated at being held back from his goal. “Fuck, Keith, be gentle with it! You bite me down there and I swear I’ll file your teeth down to nubs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt you.” Keith whispers haughtily, a pout still on his lips. Lance quirks an eyebrow at him and Keith whines, a long pained trill, dropping his head to nuzzle against Lance’s hip. He looks up the line of Lance’s body, amethyst eyes sparkling with need in the moonlight. Lance relaxes in an instant, his grip on Keith’s hair softening before retreating completely, his hand instead following Keith’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cups his face, stroking his fingers lovingly across Keith’s lips, feeling the gentle pressure of his teeth behind them. He trusts Keith, teeth and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt me.” Lance parrots, completely confident in the words, a smile stretching across his face so wide it must be contagious. Keith grins back at him, rows of sharp teeth on display, but Lance doesn’t feel the barest hint of apprehension now. Now, he feels only desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith must be able to tell, as his grin grows filthy with implication, and then he winks at Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not anymore than you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Keith ducks his head forward and swallows down the first of Lance’s cocks to the hilt. True to his word, Keith doesn’t cause him the barest hint of pain, completely aware of his teeth as he slides his lips down Lance’s slick shaft with no resistance. All Lance feels is blissful and dizzying</span>
  <em>
    <span> pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith doesn’t stop until the head of Lance’s cock is buried in the back of his throat, his tongue tracing along the underside of Lance’s cock like it’s determined to map out every vein, every ridge, every inch of soft skin. Keith sucks him off with fevered commitment, eyes glazed over with his own arousal, working his jaw as he bobs his head up and down the length of the cock in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s other cock stands at attention, slapping wetly against Keith’s cheek, begging for the same treatment. It leaves a thin streak of pre-cum shining on Keith’s sharp, defined cheekbone. It suits up, cheeks hollowed and lips pursed around a cock, throat distended around its shape. The shine of cum on his pale skin only adds to the picturesque filthy appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sucks him harder, digging his claws into Lance’s sides just hard enough to err on the edge of painful, something fierce about the way he pins Lance down and forces him to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t long before Keith brings a hand up to rub at Lance’s other cock, coaxing it closer to his lips with teasing hesitation. Lance groans, throwing his head back into the sand, already feeling like crying with the sheer amount of sensation he’s drowning in. He’s not sure he’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not often outside of their season that Keith’s willing to try and fit both of Lance’s cocks into his mouth at once, complaining about the way it makes his throat ache for days, the way his jaw feels off the hinges afterward. It just makes it all the more overwhelming when Keith surprises him with it though, and the theory holds true now as Keith pulls back until only the very tip of his first cock remains in his mouth, and then presses the head of the other to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shouts as Keith opens his mouth wider, determinedly easing Lance’s second cock into the waiting warmth of his mouth, wrapping his lips tight around it. It feels heavenly, sates an urge in Lance that’d been screaming for attention from the moment the seasons started to change and the temperature rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the thinly-veiled control he’d been holding onto for dear life evades him, slipping through the cracks between his white-knuckled fingers. Lance struggles to press up into Keith’s mouth, hips working with the full extent of his strength, pressing up, up, up-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith snarls at him in the back of his throat, gripping Lance’s hips harder, forcing him back into the sand and then pulling off his cocks with a wet gasp. Lance wails, utterly distraught, cocks pulsing and leaking pre across his abdomen as he struggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith! I need it!” Lance shouts, suddenly uncaring of who might overhear. For all of his normal concerns about being discovered, whether by other mer or by the humans, right now he can’t bring himself to give a single shit about who might stumble upon them. Let them. Let them see, let them watch, let them stand on the sidelines and cheer them on for all he cares. He just wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you have to let me be in control! What happened to being afraid of my teeth?! Have some self-preservation, I don’t want to hurt you!” Keith insists, frustration evident in his words. Lance is a little far gone to really focus on the words he’s saying, to register the full extent of the message. He does understand that he’s upsetting his mate though, and that does something horrible to him, something so unsettling that it nearly overrides all the pleasure clouding his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks a few times, trying to force himself to pay attention and focus on Keith’s face. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you gotta be patient. I’ll make it worth your while. I’ll take care of you. Do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I do.” Lance huffs, trying to think clearly around the need still clawing away at his core, begging him to give attention to his heavy and full cocks again. He needs to come, it’s not a matter of desire anymore, he feels like he’ll die without it. He’s pent-up and frustrated in ways he’s never been before, he’ll explode if he doesn’t find release elsewhere. He’d love to find release in the back of Keith’s throat, where it’s wet and warm and oh so tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then promise me you’ll stay still. I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith demands, leaving no room for argument, and Lance cowers slightly against the sand and nods his head despite every instinct inside of him that’s arguing he should stand up to the other shark and prove himself a worthy rival instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flattens himself back against the ground and inhales deeply, screwing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw, prepared to fight all of his instincts. It almost comes as a relief when Keith doesn’t go straight back to sucking him, doesn’t duck down and swallow both of his cocks to the hilt in one sweep. Instead, he starts with his hand, trailing softly down the length of one cock and then stroking up the other, before coming back down to settle around the base. Lance almost relaxes into it, before those fingers dip lower still, into the warm clutch of his slit where it’s still soaking with Keith’s cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, I can’t. It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> too much,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith, I’m not-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh.” Keith replies simply, not giving him a chance to complain anymore before dropping his jaw. Lance braces himself in the last second before both of his cockheads slip into Keith’s mouth, a pointed tongue flicking between the two of them, cleaning up the mess of pre-cum leaking from their tips. Keith teases him where he’s leaking, lapping up each drop that Lance’s cocks spill onto his tongue like it’s a delicacy to be treasured. Keith is single-minded, obsessive, as he sucks Lance’s cocks down into the back of his throat and swallows hard around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance cries out like he’s been wounded, but before he can buck his hips up into it, Keith’s fingers press harder and slip </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s immediately too much, Lance wasn’t ready for it, he isn’t sure he ever would have been ready for the combined pleasure of two cocks down Keith’s throat and four fingers buried to the first knuckle inside his slit. He’s frozen, flattened against the sand, eyes wide and jaw slack as ruined noises filter past his lips unbidden. Needy, pitchy whines and pleas for more even though it contradicts everything his mind is screaming at him. It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how can his body possibly want</span>
  <em>
    <span> more</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How is it not satisfied yet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slick sound of Keith fingerfucking his own cum back into Lance’s body is obscene, audible even over the crash of waves around them. It does earn the intended result though, Lance is a boneless heap against the beach, simply taking the fucking he’s offered, settling for whatever pace Keith decides to suck his cocks. And right about now, he’s decided on any agonizingly slow glide of smooth lips over hard flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance loses track of time, reduced to the feeling of his cocks buried in Keith’s throat, as Keith repeatedly takes him down again and again in an effort to take him </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It goes on like that for so long that Lance is certain it’ll kill him, shuddering each time Keith’s fingers so much as curl against his inner walls. It isn’t until he experimentally presses against the very base of Lance’s cocks where it rests inside the slit, that he garners another harsh reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes bolt open, hips stuttering forward, his cry ringing out through the cool night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith takes it like a champ now that he’s worked at it for awhile, Lance’s cocks sliding deeper into his throat than ever before, and yet he doesn’t choke. He takes it with a disgruntled grunt, eyes heavily-lidded where they blink back at Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he does it again, toying with the root of Lance’s cocks, rubbing at it and rolling it between his fingers. Lance goes cross-eyed, cocks twitching as he feels his orgasm build, sharp and stuttering and too fast to prepare himself for. He swears he’s going to come with both cocks at once at this rate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One moment he’s on the edge of screaming his way through his high, the next he’s staring at the hand Keith stretches up the length of his body, pressing slick fingers to his lips. It takes him a moment to get with the picture, thoughts lagging behind as much as they are, but eventually he registers the familiar salty, musky scent of Keith’s cum and realizes what he’s meant to do. He drops his jaw, sucking Keith’s fingers into his mouth, licking them clean and eagerly swallowing down the offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s gargled shout as he comes is muffled by Keith’s fingers pressed into his mouth, but it’s not quieted completely, any unfortunate fish swimming too close-by are certainly startled by the volume of it, but they probably haven’t alerted themselves to any nearby human villagers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s euphoric, pressing deep into Keith’s mouth and holding himself there as his cocks shoot their loads in unison. It’s rare that he comes with both back to back, let alone in the same instance, and the reminder of how intense it is never fails to catch him off guard. Keith takes him apart effortlessly, leaving him shell-shocked in the aftermath of the groundbreaking orgasms he wrings from his body, as practiced and familiar with his strings as the sirens who string harps for their prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith swallows him down with the practiced ease of a pro, milking his cocks with his tongue, coaxing every last salty drop of cum down his throat. Lance mewls through it, resisting the constant urge to bite down on Keith’s fingers, determined not to hurt him when he’s bringing his body such pleasure. He’d feel terrible about it afterward, no matter how tempting it is now in the heat of the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lance finishes, his cocks leaking the very last weak juts of cum across Keith’s tongue, the only thing his mind is left capable of registering is the heat of Keith’s body against his as the other shark sprawls out over him. Lance whines petulantly, squirming beneath him, idly complaining about his heaviness. Eventually, though, he settles. He knows they’ll both need the rest when they’re capable of getting it, and as it sits he can already feel Keith’s cocks hard against his hip, pulsing and twitching as they seek out more attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Lance mutters after a while, the word slurred like a drunken human sailor, and Keith chuckles deeply from where his head is pillowed by Lance’s chest. At the very least, he sounds like he’s level-headed enough to last a couple more minutes before the heat building beneath his skin grows too strong to ignore. Lance will cherish the moments with his lucid mate while he has the chance to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls them, until they’re both laying on their sides in the sand, facing each other. Keith shifts up until they’re face-to-face, noses practically brushing as they crowd into each other’s space, tails winding together and pulling them closer. Lance sighs contently, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how was that? Did I do a good job? Make it worth your while?” Keith asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Lance chuckles, ducking forward to kiss it away. Only, his plan backfires, when he pulls back and Keith is only smiling harder, and Lance himself feels his lips curling upward into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but maybe I like hearing</span>
  <em>
    <span> your</span>
  </em>
  <span> praise once in a while.” Keith muses, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning, his teeth practically glowing white in the moonlight. Lance huffs, dropping his hands to his chest, running them over his pecs and paying special attention to the pointed tips of his nipples, making a point to flick one in retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, you would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> my praise if you weren’t making such a valiant effort to shut me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your modesty is of higher priority than my pride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make it sound so romantic, you just don’t want anyone else to see me like this.” Lance scoffs, rolling his hips to grind their tails together, his own hardening cocks rubbing against Keith’s full and heavy ones. The slide is deliciously easy, satisfying as Lance’s cocks are dwarfed by the size of Keith’s, rutting aimlessly between the two of them. Keith growls. “This is for your eyes only, isn’t it? I’m yours. Your lovely little mate, to have and to hold, to fuck and to fill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Keith grits out through his pointed teeth. “You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into? I don’t know if</span>
  <em>
    <span> just the tip</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be enough to satisfy me, you shouldn’t bite off more than you can chew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll take what I give you, don’t be greedy.” Lance snaps at him, playful as he nips at the soft flesh of his collarbone. Keith’s breath hitches, but then he goes obediently silent, lying very still as Lance kisses across his neck. Slowly, he brings a hand down between their bodies, and rubs at the swollen head of one of Keith’s erections. “Have I ever told you how much I love your cocks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t last.” Keith warns, and Lance knows he’s not exaggerating in the slightest, already feeling the wet slide of pre-cum between his fingers as Keith leaks like a faucet across his palm. Lance gulps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, I was hoping you’d be able to fuck me this go around.” Lance sighs, dramatic about his disappointment with the situation. Then, catching Keith’s hungry gaze raking over his body, Lance takes it a step further with another forlorn sigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck me, deep as you can fit, with both of these big cocks of yours. I could take it, you know, I’m ready for it. That is… if you can handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously be trying to tease me right now.” Keith snarls, hips hitching forward, cocks sliding wetly through Lance’s loose grip. Lance snickers, bright and airy, not the least bit intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it.” Lance accuses, kissing the pout from his lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to answer that.” Keith huffs, trying to keep his expression flat even while Lance’s hand runs overs his cocks. He alternates between the two, knowing how it drives Keith crazy, keeps him pent up and on the very edge, but unable to find his release with either one. He strokes one cock, up and down, fingers gliding over the slick ridges of his cock, toying with every dip and crevice, every visible vein pulsing beneath the surface. And, when he feels it jump in his hold, twitching noticeably… Lance switches to the other cock and gives it the same treatment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t relent, even when Keith whimpers and whines uncharacteristically, even when he squirms away from the touch and then hurriedly bucks back into it, even when he grabs at Lance’s hips and tries to force them closer. Lance simply dances out of his reach, and Keith is far too sluggish to chase after him now, so he picks up exactly where he left off. One cock, then the other, then back to the first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looks wrecked down to his core. His hair is a mess across the sand, his cheeks darkened with a deep shade of pink, his lips wet and bitten-red under the weight of his teeth. He’s the picture of sex, messy and primal, need radiating off of his sweaty skin. More than once, Lance debates whether he should give him a break and let him come finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, for all of Keith’s whining, Lance knows he enjoys this. He likes being toyed with, likes relenting his control from time to time to let Lance have his nasty way with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> being at his mate’s mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is an extent to Lance’s cruelty though, mostly because he doesn’t enjoy watching Keith suffer in any capacity, and sooner or later his begging wears down Lance’s resolve. It’s halfway through a stuttering plea to come, to be allowed to spill over Lance’s fingers, that Lance decides to let Keith have his relief and spare them both the torture of working him to the peak again only to be met with disappointment. Lance isn’t sure he’d be able to handle it either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, when Keith’s cock twitches in his grip, Lance ducks down and laps his tongue across the tip of it, collecting the salty pre-cum and swallowing it down. Keith looks ruined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna come? Gonna give it to me?” Lance prompts then, jerking his cock quicker, hand flying over his flesh with rhythmic wet slaps. Keith arches into the touch, crying out as his claws rake through the sand, searching for purchase. “I wanna see, Keith, don’t be shy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside.” Keith chokes out suddenly, bolting upright, eyes wide and glowing a dim yellow. His cock is pulsing, preparing to spill over, and truth be told Lance isn’t sure they have enough time to maneuver into position before his orgasm hits. But Keith isn’t deterred, as he dissolves into begging, broken and choked as he stutters through the words. “Fuck, Lance, please. I’ll beg. Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you, just please. Let me fuck you, let me come </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, you don’t need to beg. Come here.” Lance insists, hurriedly clambering up Keith’s body, hoisting himself up with the strength of his forearms and lining their tails up. Keith’s cocks are already standing at attention and it only takes a little fumbling on Lance’s part to grip them both in hand and push them into position against his slit. The moment they’re lined up, Keith snarls and drives his hips forward, forcing them into the tight hold of Lance’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance cries out, tail slapping against Keith’s weakly, but unable to move away from the sudden stretch when Keith’s clawed hands grab for his hips and hold him in place. He has no choice but to stay there, teetering on top of Keith’s body, as those cocks push into his slit with unrelenting pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tight. So perfect for me.” Keith grits out, pressing his teeth to the junction of Lance’s shoulder, but not biting down. His hips work against Lance’s in a steady grind, rubbing his cocks back and forth inside his slit, thoroughly coating them in Lance’s slick until their coupling becomes audible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, you really needed this, didn’t you? Did I tease you too much?” Lance whispers, already feeling pleasure starting to outweigh any pain he’d felt for the split second after Keith first pushed into him. The hazy lust only builds from there, growing in his gut, reaching an all-consuming state quickly with Keith’s cocks working inside of him. “I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s teeth are still resting against his teeth and it doesn’t come as a surprise when the occasional nip accompanies the rock of his hips. Lance shifts impatiently, slit fluttering around the intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about now? Can I?” Keith asks, snapping at him again, just barely breaking skin with the latest bite. Lance’s eyes roll back, a breathy gasp stuttering past his lips. He can’t help it, his own cocks are once again hard and pressed to his stomach, leaking pitifully with each scrape of Keith’s teeth at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only where the old mating bite scars are.” Lance insists, trying and failing to hold onto some sense of authority, completely forgetting why he’d wanted to at all when Keith’s teeth sink into his mating gland for the umpteenth time since first sealing their bond. It feels just like the first time, a surge of emotion so strong it’s blinding, followed by the haze of bloodlust as Lance scents himself in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith quickly falls under the same haze, eyes darkening as his hips pick up their pace, fucking into Lance in short, quick bursts of energy. Keith’s cocks press into Lance’s body over and over again, hardly retreating before pushing back in to the hilt again. A few moments later and he’s coming, so hot it almost burns inside of Lance’s slit, surging in a wet spray that leaves him feeling instantly sopping inside. He can feel it leaking out around Keith’s cocks seconds later, feels the way it rubs between their bodies, growing tacky and sticky with each passing second. And Keith keeps fucking him through it, keeps feeding more and more of his seed into Lance’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shudders and shakes through his orgasm, like the sheer force of it makes it difficult to stay in place on top of Lance. More than once, Lance has to comfort him with sweet whispers, running his hands up and down the sides of his body, following the dips and divots of his ribcage. Keith is gone with it, barely aware of what’s happening around him as pleasure engulfs his body. Another reason they do this in the security of their secluded cove, rather than out in the open of the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes pass before Keith comes back to himself enough to form words and by then Lance is antsy, feeling restless underneath Keith, his own cocks heavy and neglected as his slit continues to milk Keith’s softening ones inside of him. It feels distinctly unfair all of the sudden, that Keith is getting such a thorough treatment and Lance is left near tears with anticipation. When is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine.” Keith barks then, the first word he’s said since coming, and Lance feels a shred of regret run through him when he realizes Keith must have scented his displeasure on the air. He means to apologize, he really does, but the Keith is pulling away from him and pulling both of those massive cocks out of his cunt just like that, and Lance promptly forgets how to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so empty. So brutally, painstakingly</span>
  <em>
    <span> empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It feels wrong, to have only two cocks standing from his slit after taking four. Lance whines harder at that and, in a desperate last-ditch effort at calming him, a dopey post-orgasm Keith scrambles down his body and ducks his head down to swallow his cocks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, that’s what Lance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepared</span>
  </em>
  <span> for, when instead Keith bypasses them entirely and instead dips his tongue into the sloppy well-fucked rim of Lance’s slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all of their seasons spent together and all of their couplings during the other months of the year, never once have they ever tried this. It seems awkward, given the shape and size of their teeth, especially given that alpha males don’t typically get pleasure from having their genital slits played with when their cocks are right there by comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance must be the exception though because having Keith’s tongue pressing inside of him, blunt and tactile, flicking and pressing inside of him… it’s an entirely different sensation than anything Lance has ever experienced, far more give than Keith’s cocks ever allow, but reaching deeper than his fingers. It’s surreal, it’s ecstasy in its most basic form, and Lance completely forgets his initial reason for distress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he loses himself to the feeling of Keith licking him open, cleaning his cum from Lance’s hole with dutiful determination. Lance presses up into it, hips winding against Keith’s face, his trilling cries slowly growing louder and louder. This time, Keith makes no effort to quiet him, he seems to be losing himself to a similar state of hazy lust-fueled thinking. If someone discovers them now, it’s up in the air whether they’d even be able to tear themselves off of one another, or if they’d just keep fucking right through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More! Don’t you dare fucking stop! Do that thing with your tongue again! There, right there, fuck, just like that. Keep going, harder, deeper-” Lance shouts orders one after the other, winding his fingers through Keith’s hair and tugging on it, pulling him into the sopping hold of his slit with more and more force, like he can simply will his tongue to extend further and fuck him deeper like he needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs is a nice big thick cock, or maybe two, but he’s not sure that Keith is hard again yet and he doesn’t dare stop long enough to look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is an alright compromise though, as Keith licks and laps at his slit, tongue pressing in deep in a curled point and fucking through the mess of cum inside. He’s thorough about it, leaving no corner of Lance’s cunt untouched, making sure he’s thoroughly licked and rubbed and stretched everywhere Keith’s tongue can reach inside of him. It’s all Lance can do to lie there and let it happen, overwhelmed as he is with the new sensation, pleasure boiling through him at dangerous temperatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he’s not sure he can come like that, and it’s inevitable that Keith grows impatient with it and starts wanting to seek out his own relief again. He pulls away and Lance mourns the loss with a sob, watching dismally as Keith runs the back of his hand across the lower half of his face, wiping away the mess of cum and slick smeared across his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, I’ll give you what you need.” Keith whispers, placing a hand on his stomach and pressing down on it, until he’s flat in the sand with his heavy cocks twitching against the cool air. Keith gives each one an idly stroke, before dropping his hand down his own body instead, jerking both of his cocks off with one skilled hand. Lance watches, eyes wide, realizing what’s coming and letting the excitement begin to build for it.  “I’ll take care of you, pretty boy. Pretty mate. I know what you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get the idea for that when you were getting me off earlier?” Lance asked belatedly, thoughts only now coming back to him enough to voice his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Keith offers, as cryptic as ever. “You seemed to like it, having your cocks played with while they’re inside of you. I figured it was worth a try. Is it really that good for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels so…” Lance trails off, losing his train of thought. “Keith, it’s so much, I can’t even</span>
  <em>
    <span> think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Implying you’re capable of thought at any other point.” Keith mutters snidely, pressing a kiss to his stomach and then shifting up the length of his body, dragging their tails together and dragging his cocks through the mess of slick spread across the entire front of Lance’s tail at this point. He lingers there, rutting back and forth, dragging his cockheads through Lance’s slit and just barely dipping them inside before retreating again. Lance isn’t in the mood for being patient anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off and fuck me.” Lance snarls, digging his nails into Keith’s hips and holding on tight, using his full strength to push up and roll their bodies until Keith is the one pressed below him. He settles on top of Keith, rocking down against his cocks, feeling one sink inside of him and gasping. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re ready for it?” Keith manages through gritted teeth, though he’s already reaching down to lead his other cock into Lance’s slit. Lance moans as the head pops inside alongside the first, body stretching to accommodate them both at once. “I’m not as close to finishing this time and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop if you come first. The overstimulation might be too much for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m counting on it being too much for me. I want too much and</span>
  <em>
    <span> more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance insists, bucking down and gasping as Keith’s cocks sink inside another few inches. They’re half sheathed inside of him, throbbing and shuddering against his slick walls, and Lance wishes not for the first time that he had the dexterity of legs solely for the purpose of riding cock. Whatever, Keith can fuck up into him from this angle, if he’d only give in to their natural urges and do it already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance decides to entice him a little. “Give it to me, Keith, stuff me full of your seed and get me nice and round with it. I wanna feel where you were inside of me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seems to kick him into action, determination sparking in his heavy gaze in one instant, and then hips driving upward in one well-aimed thrust in the next. Lance sings as he’s speared open on Keith’s cocks, both of them burying their way into his slit, rutting uselessly against the bases of his own cocks, pushing and sliding wetly between them. Lance squirms on top of Keith and Keith grips him tighter, holding him in place as he thrusts up into the tight hold of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance bounces on his lap, gravity taking him back down each time with the full force of his weight, letting Keith’s cocks push deep inside of him again. They’re wet and leaking and Lance himself is so slick inside by now that they meet no resistance where they’re stretching him open wide. It feels only satisfying, no pain accompanying the frankly unsettling amount of cock shoved into a space made only for two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder. Give it to me harder.” Lance is vaguely aware of how he sounds, voice cracking and pitchy, mewling like a cat in heat as he begs for Keith to fuck him how he really wants it. The worst part is, he knows they’re on the same page. Keith has had him so many times and so many ways, he knows exactly how Lance likes to be taken apart, knows the speed and the angle with fierce familiarity. He could bring Lance to orgasm within seconds, if he really wanted to, if he shifted down a little bit and put more force behind his clumsy thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn’t seem to be his intention though, much to Lance’s dismay. He seems to be enjoying the journey, not nearly as overwhelmed with desire as Lance so soon after his last orgasms. He’s at ease, one arm folded behind his head while the other holds Lance’s waist to keep him steady, idly bouncing Lance on his cocks like a pretty plaything made only for his own pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than once, Lance has to bite down on his own tongue to keep from begging him. It’ll do him no good, when Keith sets his mind to teasing he stands by it, and any struggle just intrigues him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you.” Keith coos, blinking up at him through those long lashes, eyes sparkling with blatant admiration. Normally Lance would be thrilled by the praise, by the close attention, by being the center of Keith’s focus. Right now he feels only flustered, blushing terribly while his cocks hang heavy and unattended between their writhing bodies. Indifferently, Keith reaches down and squeezes one, not even a proper stroke. Lance shoots off like a rocket, cum spurting from that cock in heavy streaks, painting Keith’s chest and his forearm in thick globs of white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith blinks a few times, clearly caught off-guard, not expecting Lance to come undone so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lance whines pitifully, fighting the urge to touch his other cock and bring it the same relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re even more desperate for it than I thought.” Keith observes with blatant amusement, bracing his tail against the sand to curl it upward, pressing into Lance at a new angle. Lance’s eyes go wide, his hand darting down to where they’re joined and simply holding himself wide, eagerly taking each stuttering thrust into his body. Keith must be getting close, his pace faltering, growing clumsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna wait anymore.” Lance gulps. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you need me?” Keith asks, as if he doesn’t already know, as if the way Lance’s body is clamping down on his cocks and desperately trying to coax them into finishing inside of him isn't answer enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance grumbles. “Don’t make me beg for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg for what?” Keith huffs, feigning innocence, in the same way he’s pretending he doesn’t want it damn near as badly. He may be further from orgasm, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it, doesn’t want to see Lance stuffed so full and marked as his inside and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it to me, lose yourself to how good you feel</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t have to control yourself, don’t have to hold back, there’s no one here to impress. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wanna see how good I make you feel</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lance pleads wantonly, starting to rock his hips again at the thought alone, hopeful that his useless grinding might spur Keith to take over again, or even better inspire him to finish sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it doesn’t seem likely, as Keith stays completely lax and indifferent where he’s stretched across the sand and observing the entire affair. He looks satisfied as it is, content to just let Lance writhe and struggle against him, uselessly chasing his pleasure with no means of getting enough support to do it effectively. He could try and flip them, but something about Keith’s hungry expression tells him it wouldn’t last long before Keith would wrestle them back into this position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he thrashes, tail smacking against Keith’s, arms feeling weak as he holds himself up with two hands planted firmly on Keith’s chest. Occasionally, Keith’s hips will buck and his cocks will sink just that slightest satisfying inch deeper into Lance, and though it feels wonderful… it short-circuits Lance’s brain, makes him lose any pace he’d work so tirelessly to set up, and he has to start anew trying to find the right angle to fuck himself down onto Keith at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, he grows frustrated enough to start raking his clawed fingertips down Keith’s chest, baring his teeth and snapping at the air near Keith’s face. He only earns a chuckle or two for all his posturing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need it that badly, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” Lance shouts, pounding his fists down against Keith’s chest, not enough to bruise but enough to get his point across. For a long moment, Keith looks like he’s still considering, like he hasn’t reached his conclusion yet on whether he wants to give Lance’s poor core muscles a break and take over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why it catches Lance so terribly off-guard when they’re suddenly rolling, through the sand, over and over again. They don’t stop until Keith has rolled them to the edge of the water. It tickles Lance’s tailfins as each new wave crashes in against the beach and he mewls, barely able to adjust to that sensation before another makes itself known. And then another, and another, and another one yet, as Keith picks up a rapid pace of fucking into the tight hold of his sopping genital slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bucks and thrashes against him, writhing and grinding, driving his cocks into Lance at every angle and every speed. There’s no rhythm to it, just desperate desire clouding every movement, but they’re both well-aware that Lance is getting off on it just as much as Keith as he recklessly chases his high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith comes first, hitching his entire body forward and curling over Lance’s beneath him, their tails rocking and rubbing together as Keith works his cocks into Lance’s body in shallow little rolls. He looks consumed by pleasure, eyes blown-black with lust and teeth on full ferocious display. His cocks are heavy where they’re pressed into Lance, stretching him so wide, and it becomes clear why when they finally start to spill their load into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of seed Keith gives Lance’s body shouldn’t be possible. It shoots inside of his slit with so much force that Lance can feel it, feel the harsh spray of it against his insides, feel the way it paints his walls wetter than his own slick ever could. There’s nothing quite like those last few thrusts, after Keith’s dumped his load into him and is blindly clinging to the final aftershocks of his orgasm, hips stuttering forward and cockheads fucking wetly through his own spend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s nothing quite like watching Keith shudder through his high as pleasure overwhelms. It’s nearly as satisfying as Lance’s own finish, watching his beloved mate fall apart on top of him, or beneath him, or at the touch of his hand… really, any scenario at all, he loves to bring Keith to this wrecked state where all he feels is warm, safe, and content. Isn’t that always the desired goal as a mate, to make sure the one you love feels enough honey-sweet pleasure that it chases away all the stress that plagues them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance is close. He could probably follow Keith over the edge if he truly wanted to, and the thought of it does have his cocks leaking twin beads of pre-cum from the tips. Keith is still buried so deep inside of him, and though Lance is fairly certain he isn’t coming anymore, he looks so blissed out he might as well be. He collapses across Lance’s chest, dropping his head to be pillowed by Lance’s pec, sighing contently while his hips grind idly into the mess he’s made of Lance’s slit. The smile on his face would almost be funny, all wide and dimpled, if it weren’t for the fact that Lance still hasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard to enjoy much of anything, to lie back and saturate in the soft moment with his mate, when both of his cocks are still so painfully hard where they’re trapped between the warm press of their bodies, twitching against their stomachs. Lance tries to control himself, to give Keith a moment to rest, but no matter how many handfuls of sand he grabs up and clenches in a tight fist, it doesn’t calm him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needs release, even if Keith looks spent on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith.” Lance coos, soft and lilting, as gentle as he possibly can be. Keith stirs slightly, but he doesn’t lift his head just yet, like he’s trying to cling to his rest while he has the chance for it. Lance leans down, peppering kisses across his hairline, gently rubbing a hand down his back. As it reaches the base of his spine, Keith’s hips stutter forward on their own accord, fucking deeper into Lance’s body again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matching moans later, Keith finally reels himself back into reality enough to pull out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Keith asks then, around a yawn that showcases nearly every toothy in his mouth, his eyes clenched tightly closed. Lance blinks up at him, uncertain of the answer, but his stall for time is long enough for Keith to open his eyes and stare expectantly down at him. “Hm? How can I take care of you, Lance? My hands? My mouth? Come on, let’s get you there so we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who knows when we’ll get the chance next. You can tell me, I’ll give you</span>
  <em>
    <span> whatever you want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a bold promise to make, but Lance knows that he means it. It only begs the question of what Lance wants, something his sex-muddled brain has to put a great deal of thought into, as he considers all the options presented before him. There’s one thing in particular that keeps coming to mind, as he notices Keith’s cocks still haven’t retreated inside of himself quite yet. He gulps, reaching down between their bodies and gently pressing his fingertips to the tight little opening below Keith’s cocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s hardly a virgin, they’ve fucked each other so many times and so many ways they’ve lost count, but it’s the first time he’s been touched here tonight and the reaction is instantaneous. Keith gives an almost drunken mewl, low and keening, that echoes around the empty cove for seconds afterward. Lance appreciates the echo as it gives him a chance to commit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound to memory, to never forget it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too sensitive?” Lance asks then, immediately, concern for Keith flaring higher than his arousal now that he’s come a few times already. Still, he’s aching, his cocks begging for attention and only seeming to swell bigger as his fingers toy with the lips of Keith’s opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s shakes his head hurriedly, grinding down against Lance’s palm, managing to slip two fingers inside of himself. Lance is awed by how tight Keith is here, considering how many times he’s had his slit played with tonight, he feels a sudden pang of regret that he hadn’t been giving Keith the same adoring treatment. He’s not quite as sensitive, at least not normally, but as exhausted and fucked-out as he looks right now it seems to be hitting him harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s wet, his slick dripping out around Lance’s fingers, and already Lance can’t help but imagine how pretty he’d look dripping cum instead. Lance licks his lips, his gaze probably predatory despite his best efforts not to come on too strong before he’s sure Keith wants it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needn’t worry though, as Keith bucks down against him again, sighing long and drawn-out like it’s a relief to finally have something inside of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Keith mumbles then, pressing his face back into Lance’s chest, breathing heavily in deep concentration as Lance fingers him open. He adds a third, pressing deep into the willing give of Keith’s body, silently awed by the sheer amount of wetness easing the way. Keith’s poor little slit is soaked and here Lance was giving all the attention to his cocks..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Lance asks, letting a fourth finger rest at the edge of his entrance, wanting to make sure it’s alright before he takes it any further. This time, Keith lifts his head only the slightest bit, to land a harsh nip to Lance’s shoulder. Lance squeals, driving his fingers unintentionally deeper, and Keith moans so deeply that it really leaves no doubt in Lance’s mind. He wants this. He wants it bad. “Alright, alright, I won’t ask again. I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t pushing your limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head again then, damp hair falling into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Feels good, actually.” Keith chokes out, as Lance slips that fourth finger inside of him, pressed tight to the other three as he works his hand into Keith’s slit up to the final knuckles of his fingers. Keith hardly complains, just shifting impatiently, like he’s not satisfied with the amount of stretch yet. Lance has to hide a smile at that, ducking forward to bury his face into Keith’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I had the audacity to think I was the hornier one when we first met. Is there ever any satisfying you? Should I just dedicate the rest of my life to getting you off? How long would it take before you genuinely needed to stop?” Lance mutters, nuzzling into Keith’s soft air, relishing the smell of saltwater and sunshine. Keith must be able to feel his smile though, because Lance can certainly feel his where it’s pressed to the skin of his collarbone, toothy and jagged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I don’t know.” Keith replies, rocking down against Lance’s hand as if to demand his attention back to the task. Lance chuckles, fucking his fingers into him in a quick, short rhythm. Keith bounces with his hand, all but riding his fingers, chasing his own pleasure now that he’s too spent to really focus on Lance’s anymore. Not that he needs to, Lance is sure he’ll find his own pleasure without any trouble at all once he pushes into the wet, warmth of Keith’s body. “We should try it sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you would say that, you’re the one that’ll walk away from it sated and covered in your own spend, I’m the one who’ll walk away bitten-red with a cramping wrist and dislocated jaw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d let you come… </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventually</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Keith argues, breath starting to come in the form of ragged panting, as Lance’s fingers speed up to fuck him properly. He can hear the wet squelch of Keith’s slick around them, over and over again as Lance’s fingers press back inside, hitting the base of Keith’s cocks every other thrust and earning another one of those breathy little keens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His self-control wanes pathetically fast and then he’s pulling his fingers free from the tight hold of Keith’s cunt, shushing him gently as he quickly moves to replace them with his cocks. He starts by pressing the head of just one inside, a full-body shiver wracking his frame at the sheer heat of Keith’s body enveloping him in it’s hold. It isn’t long before Keith is complaining though, reaching down to swat Lance’s hands away, and Lance lets him. He feels helpless to argue, as Keith gropes at his other cock and pushes it inside as well, taking them both into his slit and then working slowly down the length of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance lies back against the sand and lets Keith lead, body so assaulted by pleasure that that’s about all he’s left capable of. It feels so good, addictive, the gentle pull of Keith’s warm inner walls fluttering around both of his cocks. Keith wouldn’t even have to move, to buck and writhe against him, he could hold himself entirely still and his slit would still hug Lance so tightly that he’d have no choice but to spill inside sooner or later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first few times his cocks bury to the hilt in Keith’s warmth are overwhelming, it sends a heat crawling through his body that borders on becoming burning. He feels as if someone’s stolen his brain and replaced it with fluffy cotton, completely thoughtless as Keith thrashes against him, bucking down on Lance’s cocks over and over again. There’s sweat building on his brow and he looks exhausted, but still Keith doesn’t stop, eagerly chasing his own pleasure and getting off with Lance’s cocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Keith. Your body is perfect, hugs my cocks so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can come again.” Keith says then, tone deadly serious, like he’s only just had the realization. It brings a smirk to Lance’s face, mainly because he’d caught on to the early signs of Keith’s impending end sooner than Keith himself had. The way his body grew so tight around Lance’s cocks, the way his own had started to twitch where they were pressed between their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But more than that, the way Keith’s breathing has grown slow and heavy, drawing deep staggering breaths through his mouth. The way he’s grown quieter, no doubt conserving his volume for when he actually finds his finish, as he always grows louder right when he comes. Hell, even the pretty flush that covers every inch of Keith’s pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Lance whispers, pretending to be surprised by the new information. Then, because even in the throes of passion he finds time to be a little shit, he tightens his grip on Keith’s hips and prepares to lovingly torture his mate a little. Just a little. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s a challenge if I’ve ever heard one. I wonder how quickly I can get you there, mate of mine. Think I can make you come in under a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Lance rolls them and presses Keith into the sand with the full bulk of his weight, pinning him there as he starts to thrust. He sets a brutal, unrealistic pace right from the start. He won’t be able to keep it up for long, the strain on his muscles as he jackrabbits into Keith’s body is killer, but he doesn’t need to. He’s already achingly close, has been from the moment he bottomed out inside of Keith…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, well, Keith doesn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem far behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Keith shouts, hands scrambling across Lance’s chest for purchase, though it’s not entirely necessary with Lance’s iron grip on his hips. He’s not going anywhere, he’s held perfectly in place over Lance’s cocks to fuck into over and over again. Lance chases his pleasure ruthlessly, even as Keith whines and wails about his impending orgasm. “Slow down, I can’t, I can’t take it! Lance, please, if you want this to last you need to go slower, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I’m not far behind.” Lance explains through his teeth, claws digging into Keith’s sides despite himself, despite his best efforts to be gentle. He can’t help it, as his body rocks up into Keith’s, both of his cocks completely encased in that warm hold. “Together this time, then we’ll rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that promise, Keith seems to let go of whatever fraying control he’d been holding onto. He relaxes back against the sand, his hair splayed out around him, his tail curled and pressed up into Lance for a better angle as his slit is fucked in short, staccato thrusts. Lance feels lost to it, the pull of Keith’s cunt, the feeling of his climax building in his gut. He’s close, so very close, he didn’t want to come before Keith but he’s not sure it’s an option anymore as he fucks into Keith hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cocks fuck Keith’s slit open wide, pressing between the bases of Keith’s own cocks, rubbing up against them and rutting at them until Keith is choking out a</span>
  <em>
    <span> sob</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, like that! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Oh, Lance, you’re so deep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hnn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m gonna-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their orgasms hit so close together that it’s hard to tell who falls apart first, only that Lance spills his cum into Keith’s warm, waiting slit in the same instance that it clamps down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>around him. Lance goes rigid and tenses above him as he comes, while Keith absolutely thrashes beneath him. Claws, teeth, and tail all equal risks as Keith writhes against him. Lance ends up with scratches on his back, a definite bruise to the base of his tail, and he’s fairly certain Keith would’ve taken a considerable chunk out of his shoulder if he hadn’t dodged on time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby.” Lance chuckles. “I swear you’re gonna kill me one of these days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it is, he just leans back and evades Keith’s mindless attacks, still shuddering through the last of his high while he admires Keith’s ruined state beneath him. His eyes are dark and hooded, glazed over with a frenzied lust that warms Lance to his core. Lance pulls out then before he’s too tired to do so, watching avidly as the last few weak blurts of cum dribble across Keith’s fucked-open slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Below him, Keith looks like he’s still coming, mouth hanging agape as breathy whines spill past his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” Keith says suddenly, voice full of conviction, utterly serious even as he speaks between gasps for air. Lance quirks an eyebrow at him. “I’d never hurt you. I’d never lay a </span>
  <em>
    <span>finger </span>
  </em>
  <span>on you and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m more concerned about the</span>
  <em>
    <span> teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance jokes, winking at him as he falls gracelessly into the sand, stretching out across it next to Keith. He glances over at him, watching the gears turn in his mind for a moment, before Keith’s delayed thoughts catch up and make sense of Lance’s joke. He snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, very funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For minutes afterward, they simply lie there, sprawled out across the sand and basking in the bright moonlight streaming down on them. It takes that long for their breathing to even out, for their heartbeats to slow, for their cocks to slow curl back into their sheaths and finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay there </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A while later, he feels Keith’s tail flick against his, breaking him out of the bare clutches of sleep he’d managed to find. He turns to Keith, cracking one eye open in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous.” Keith whispers sweetly, pressing closer, further into Lance’s space as he seeks out the comfort of a warm body. Lance gives him a wary glance, trying to determine whether he’s seeking out a cuddle or something more. Lance isn’t sure he’s ready to go again just yet, he’s feeling calm for the first time in the better part of an hour and he’d like to cling to that as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Keith’s intentions seem pure enough, as he peppers kisses across Lance’s cheek and then rolls on top of him. There is no heavy weight of a cock, or two, or three, or four pressed between them. It’s just one flat stomach against another, so Lance relaxes beneath him and closes his eyes. Keith doesn’t let him sleep yet though, kissing him again, this time on the corner of his lips.  “All spread out beneath me, all flushed and fucked-out. You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vision</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The prettiest fish in all the sea?” Lance jokes, cracking an eye open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put all the others to shame.” Keith answers, voice entirely too genuine by comparison to Lance’s lighthearted teasing. Lance’s expression softens, his hand coming up to cup the back of Keith’s head, gently scratching his claws across the scruff of longer hair at the base of his neck. Keith sighs happily, melting into the touch. “Mm, you’re perfect. In every way. Why do you think I chose you as my mate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lack of options with that surly, gruff personality of yours?” Lance tries again, and this time the joke lands better, a breathless tired laugh stuttering past Keith’s lips. He ducks forward then, nuzzling into the curve of Lance’s neck, nipping at the sore spot of their mating bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good before I bite you again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a threat or a promise, love of mine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends what you make of it, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank-you so much for reading!! I had... a lot of fun writing this one and getting creative with it. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much and if not, meh, there will be another fic that suits your tastes someday soon. </p>
<p>Also, while I'm here, entirely by chance Luscena and I got paired together as partners in an upcoming klance monsterfucking zine and our assigned monster is... u guessed it, merfolk!! If a klance monsterfucking zine sounds like your type of thing, check it out @KnottyMonsters on twitter!! A lot of your favorite klance writers and artists are in on the project and it's gonna be a TON of fun so keep an eye out on our social medias for updates!!</p>
<p>And lastly, if you had fun reading this, please leave me a comment down below!! I love to hear your guys' feedback and it always makes my day and inspires me to keep doing what I'm doing.</p>
<p>social media:<br/>@melancholymango on twit/tumblr<br/>@redgaysonly is my nsfw fandom twit, 18+ only</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>